Are you ready to love?
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Quando a paixão fala mais alto, nada pode impedir. Mesmo sabendo que ele é irmão da pessoa que você mais odeia... \ ItaxSaku \ NejixTenten \
1. Awake

**Título** Are you ready to love?

**Autora:** Gemini Sakura

**Categoria:** Anime

**Fandom** Naruto

**Gênero:** Romance

**Casal principal: **ItaxSaku, NejixTenten

**Sinopse:** Quando a paixão fala mais alto, nada pode impedir. Mesmo sabendo que ele é irmão da pessoa que você mais odeia...

**N/A:** Fic boba, afinal, quando não se tem nada para fazer e quer relaxar, se faz fics certo?

Por falta de título, usei o nome da música do Miyavi, pelo menos tem um tanto a ver com a fic em si...

Os nomes dos capítulos são os nomes das músicas do Godsmack.

Enjoy e não esqueçam dos reviews!

Sem reviews, sem continuação! – e não duvidem, porque eu não posto mesmo!

* * *

**Are you ready to love?**

Capítulo I – Awake...

Mais um dia de escola... Mais um dia com professores chatos... E outro dia que tenho que ver aquele insuportável sorriso zombateiro... Argh! Como odeio Uchiha Sasuke...! Céus! Como posso ficar lembrando daquela escória logo de manhã cedo!?

Ouço novamente o despertador do celular tocando, e por consideração a ele, não o jogo contra a parede, pois essa era a real vontade que tinha... Não estava a fim de levantar, mas como sempre o desligo. Levanto-me e vou diretamente ao banheiro.

Paro em frente ao espelho e ignoro totalmente a minha cara horrível de sono. Lavo-a. Em seguida pegando o lápis preto e passo-o em meus olhos. Peguei meus braceletes de couro, meus brincos de argola prateados e minha corrente. Ajeitei meu cabelo e escovei meus dentes.

Fui então para frente de meu armário. O que usar...? Essa era a minha freqüente pergunta quando parava em frente daquele monstro... Não sei por que, mas nunca encontrava uma roupa que realmente combinasse com o meu estado de espírito. Pego então uma calça jeans, verde-escura, rasgada em alguns lugares, uma regata preta com alguns brilhantes que contornavam o 'Sexy' escrito em rosa. Coloquei meu all star roxo e desci. No final da escada, em cima do corrimão, como sempre, minha mãe havia deixado meu casaco. Peguei-o, já o amarrando na cintura.

Entrei na cozinha, indo diretamente na geladeira. Retirei o iogurte de dentro, peguei um copo e me servi. Tomei o líquido rápido, pegando minha bolsa e meus materiais, que estavam em cima da mesa, saindo de casa devagar, faltava ainda alguns minutos antes das aulas começarem.

Fazia tempo que não me sentia bem, muito bem para falar a verdade. Sorri sem querer, um sorriso bobo, devo dizer. Estava sentindo que meu dia ia ser muito bom, nada parecia que iria dar errado... Mas foi eu colocar o pé para fora de casa que vi aquele sorriso estúpido passando em frente de minha casa, Uchiha Sasuke... Desfiz o sorriso que antes havia se formado em meus lábios e dei lugar para uma expressão séria e fria, apenas encarando-o passar, esperando que ele passasse reto, mas para a minha sorte, ele olhou para mim. Percebi que abafou uma risada, sabia que ele achava meu jeito de me vestir estranho, totalmente fora dos padrões da maioria das garotas, mas e quem disse que me importo? E aquele sorrisinho se fez em seus lábios e, antes de sumir da minha vista ele ainda teve coragem de dirigir algumas palavras para mim...

— Nos vemos na escola, Sakura...

E cheguei à conclusão de que meu dia seria o dos piores...

* * *

_**N/A:** O capítulo saiu minúsculo, devo admitir, mas é apenas uma introdução, os próximos capítulos serão maiores, prometo!_

__

_Próximo capítulo, sai em breve!_

_Kissu, Kissu, ja ne!_


	2. Situation

_**N/A:** Obrigada pelos reviews, e como prometido, capítulo 2!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Capítulo II – Situation...

Cheguei jogando meus materiais em minha classe e já me sentando na cadeira, me escorando na parede. Abri minha bolsa, pegando meu IPod e comecei a escutar música. Esqueci totalmente do mundo quando todos aqueles instrumentos maravilhosos começaram a serem tocados _"Nada como um bom metal para acalmar os nervos"_. Suspirei. Por algum motivo havia ficado cansada. Abaixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Não deu um minuto e ouvi meu nome. E olhe que o volume estava relativamente alto. Olho para cima e vejo um loiro, roupas chamativas, camiseta laranja com amarelo, alguns detalhes em preto, usando uma calça larga negra e como sempre, o dito piercing de argola na orelha _"Ainda não sei por que ele colocou aquilo ali..."_. Naruto entrou na sala como sempre, saltitante, com um sorriso enorme e gritando, quero dizer, berrando... E para variar, todos olharam para ele. Nunca havia visto pessoa que gostasse tanto de chamar atenção quanto ele... Retiro os fones de meu ouvido e guardo novamente o aparelho na bolsa.

— Bom dia para você também Naruto! – sorrio para ele, que como sempre, sentou-se a minha frente. Naruto era um grande amigo e, para melhorar, também odiava Sasuke...

— Bom dia Sakura-chan! – ouço mais alguém me chamando, olho para a porta e vejo Tenten. Simplista como sempre, uma calça jeans justa, camiseta da banda Metallica, brincos discretos, bracelete de couro e all star preto. Ela entrou na sala e veio em nossa direção, sentando-se ao lado da minha classe. Tenten sempre fora o tipo de pessoa totalmente fora do normal, ela era como eu, apenas não exagerava tanto no visual e para completar, gostávamos das mesmas coisas. E ela continuava sorrindo para mim, algo muito bom deve ter acontecido para ela...

— Bom dia! – respondi, logo voltei minha atenção para Naruto.

— Nee Sakura-chan, ficou sabendo que tem dois alunos novos na escola? – o loirinho falou empolgado. Não sabia qual era toda essa empolgação, mas alunos novos eram interessantes sempre. Principalmente porque, por algum motivo, eu e Tenten sempre chamávamos a atenção deles, era cômico, até parecia que eles nunca haviam visto garotas fora de saias e blusinhas cheias de pompons...

— Hm... Quem são Naruto? Vão estudar na nossa sala? Quais são os nomes? Quantos anos eles tem? – Tenten fez uma enxurrada de perguntas, para variar e Naruto, simplesmente riu e acompanhou a animação da morena.

— Ambos são do último ano e seus nomes são Neji e Itachi... São caras... Estranhos... – Naruto ficou pensativo, o que se passava naquela cabecinha oca...?

— Estranhos? Como assim? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Ah... Ambos parecem ser intelectuais, mas se vestem como... Marginais? Indigentes? Hm... Como nós? – eu tinha que rir! Naruto estava nos chamando de mal-vestidos ou qualquer outra coisa?! Oras! Ele próprio se vestia diferente também! Não tem motivo para chamar aqueles dois de marginais!

— Como nós somos?! – Tenten se animou. Não sei onde que esses dois conseguem ter tanta energia para tão pouca coisa... Se bem que Tenten chegou animada demais na sala...

— Isso! Mas eles me parecem um tanto anti-sociais... – que legal! Anti-sociais... – Mas eu deixei a melhor parte para o final, adivinhem...!

— Naruto, eu não tenho nenhuma bola de cristal... – olhei para ele de canto e pelo jeito Naruto entendeu, pois começou a falar.

— Neji é primo da nossa amada Hinata! – Wow! Hinata nunca disse que tinha um primo! – E o outro... – porque ele sempre tem que fazer esse suspense?!

— Fala logo! – quase gritei.

— Tem certeza que quer saber Sakura-chan?

— Claro! – me levantei, ficando de frente para Naruto e Tenten ficou do meu lado, feliz mais que o seu normal.

— Ele... Hinata-chaaaan!! – eu não acredito que ele ainda não falou... Olhei para trás e me deparo com Hinata, nos olhando desconfortavelmente por, provavelmente, achar que estava atrapalhando.

— Bom dia Hinata! – sorri para ela, e tímida, como sempre, sorriu de volta, cumprimentando-nos.

Não sei o que o Naruto acha, mas ficar tão perto dela não faz muito bem para a saúde dela. Hinata já estava um pimentão! Olhei para Tenten e a vi se aproximando dela, puxando-a para perto de si e afastando Naruto.

— Err... Eu atrapalhei algo que o Naruto-kun ia falar... – eu amo esse jeitinho dela! Toda delicada! Hinata era a única de nós que vestia sempre alguma saia rodada ou jeans mesmo, mas nunca curta demais.

— É mesmo Naruto, pode ir continuando... – Tenten começou a falar antes de qualquer uma de nós.

— Ah! É mesmo!

— E então...? – perguntei um tanto desconfiada de que muito provável Naruto tivesse esquecido... - Naruto, quem é o outro cara? – perguntei novamente, vendo se agora o loiro falava.

— É o irmão do Sasuke... – falou simplista, como se tivesse esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: eu odeio aquele Uchiha!

Não acredito que vou ter que ver dois seres, no mínimo, parecidos, dando o mesmo sorriso idiota...! Grande sorte a minha... Eu sabia que meu dia seria o dos piores...

oOo

A aula passou até rápido, comparando com as dos outros dias, assim que o sinal do intervalo bateu, tive que deixar Naruto e Hinata para trás e puxar Tenten para fora da sala.

— Hey...! – só foi isso que escutei ela dizendo, porque no segundo seguinte, na metade do corredor, senti-a parar bruscamente. Olhei para trás, querendo saber o motivo e ela estava com uma cara um tanto cômica... Estava olhando fixamente para... Para... Para onde raios ela tava olhando!?

— Tenten...! Planeta Terra chamando... – brinquei, e parece que surtiu efeito, pois logo ela olhou para mim e me deu um tapa de leve no braço, sorrindo e apontando com a cabeça, perto dos armários.

— O que tem? – perguntei, me voltando novamente para ela.

— Ele é o Neji... – ela falou num tom um tanto... Apaixonado!? Sorri de canto.

— Tenten... Definitivamente você ta é apaixonada! – sentenciei e a vi arregalando os olhos para mim.

— O QUE!? – sim, ela gritou, e chamou atenção até de quem não precisava. Neji olhou para onde estávamos e sorriu de canto, no mínimo segurando um riso. E assim que olhei para Tenten, esta estava vermelha, coisa que não é típica da Tenten que conheço e olhava ainda para o local, onde o garoto estava a pouco.

— Está apaixonada, só por esse seu olhar... – falei rindo um pouco do embaraço dela. – Vem!

Puxei-a para o pátio, já começando a encher ela de perguntas pelo caminho. Quando chegamos num banco qualquer, ela começou a finalmente me contar como é que eles haviam se conhecido.

- Fim do pov da Sakura –

Flashback On

Tenten Pov

_Eu estava passando pelo corredor do banheiro, na verdade, eu estava saindo do banheiro e então vi Hinata falando com ele. Fiquei olhando, admirando o garoto um tempo e decidi me aproximar._

— _Hey Hinata-chan! Quem é o amigo? – perguntei normalmente, mas juro que ela ficou totalmente sem graça... Mas e quem não ficaria com um cara tão lindo do lado e ainda por cima a idiota da amiga chegando assim, totalmente despojada, já pedindo quase onde mora!?_

— _Sou Neji, primo dela... – então entendi... Era o tal primo que ela tanto dizia que nunca se dera bem... Mas ele ainda não deixava de ser um gato! Oh coisa linda! E um tanto... Arrogante...?_

— _Hm... Prazer, Tenten! – falei sorridente._

— _Estou indo Hinata, me espere no final da aula para voltarmos para casa juntos._

— _Sim... – assim que a Hinata respondeu, vi-o se afastar, sem nem ao menos falar algo a mais. Então o vejo se virar._

— _Gostei da camiseta... Tenten. – eu simplesmente deixei um sorriso bobo em meus lábios. Ele havia me elogiado, ele havia me notado! A vontade foi de esquecer que Hinata estava aí e me atirar pra cima de seu primo, mas me contive, apenas dizendo um 'Muito obrigada'. Me virei para Hinata, ainda sorrindo como uma idiota._

— _Gostei do seu primo. – não contive e vi-a sorrir de leve._

— _Que bom Tenten-chan...! Vou até o banheiro, até depois! – se despediu de mim e foi na mesma direção de onde eu havia vindo minutos atrás._

Flashback off

— Tenten, tu não presta! Já flertando o primo da Hinata-chan!? – Sakura me fez levar um susto, pois durante o relato inteiro mantive minha cabeça baixa.

— NÃO! – logo tratei de concertar o mal-entendido – Só achei ele bonito... – falei sem jeito, vendo aquele sorriso que me acusava, me dizia que eu estava MESMO flertando e que estava apaixonada por Neji. Como Sakura podia ter tanta certeza sobre isso? Nunca entendi como ela conseguia saber disso antes das pessoas... Se bem, que quando se tratava dela própria, ela nunca via nada, era mais tapada do que o Naruto, para ver que a Hinata morre de amores por ele... Putz... O que seria dessas pessoas sem seus amigos, eu me pergunto...

* * *

_**N/A:** Dessa vez, capítulo maior!! Espero que tenham gostado n.n_

_Deixem reviews, elas não matam ninguém e são fonte de alimento para mim!_

_Terceiro capítulo já está quase pronto, então mandem reviews e me incentivem!_

_Edit: 26 de março de 2008_

_Eu esqueci de perguntar, mas o que estão achando da fic em pov's? o.o_

_Kissu kissu ja mata!_


	3. Stress

N/A: Obrigada pelos reviews e... DEIXEM MAIS REVIEWS!! n.n

* * *

Capítulo III – Stress...

- Sakura's Pov –

Finalmente, almoço! E aquelas três pessoinhas não quiseram me esperar... Como a fome transforma as pessoas... Suspiro, fecho meu armário calmamente e vou na direção do refeitório.

Simplesmente parei exatamente onde estava. Putz! Como é que iria conseguir almoço com tanta gente numa fila!? Isso iria ser massacrante! Olho por toda a extensão, procurando alguma alma caridosa e conhecida para me deixar entrar em sua frente e... Bingo! Hinata estava na fila! E... Sasuke na sua frente... No mínimo agora devo estar com um bico enorme, porque tem várias pessoas me olhando... Me recomponho e procuro novamente alguém, mais atrás encontro Naruto. Rio. Ele conseguiu fazer a fila parar, só para conseguir mais lamen... Pego a bandeja, garfo, faca, guardanapo, prato e me dirijo até ele, dando um empurrãozinho nele, apenas para dizer: estou passando.

— Sakura-chan! Finalmente! – ele podia ser menos escandaloso...

— Vai ainda pegar lamen?! – perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Mas afinal, quem não perguntaria vendo todo aquela massa, praticamente, jogada no prato do loiro?

— Claro! Tio vai demorar ainda? – ele olhou brevemente para mim e logo voltou-se para quem estava preparando o prato que Naruto queria. Dei de ombros e continuei a andar, junto com a fila, deixando Naruto para trás. Após me servir, tentei visualizar Hinata e Tenten em alguma mesa, no meio de toda aquela confusão. O bom, é que Tenten é um tanto despojada e quando me viu procurando-as logo levantou da cadeira e começou a balançar os braços em cima da cabeça, tentando chamar a minha atenção, o que deu certo devo dizer.

— Vamos Sakura!!

Aproximei-me, mas quando estava quase lá, esbarrei com alguém. Um moreno alto, cabelos um pouco compridos, presos. Olhos penetrantes e frios. Ele estava totalmente de preto, alguns acessórios nos braços, pescoço e um brinco na orelha. Foram os únicos detalhes que vi, pois logo percebi aquele sorriso... Merda! Era o irmão de Sasuke. Reconheceria aquela expressão em qualquer lugar!

— Desculpe... – idiota. Não acredito que eu disse isso! Mil vezes idiota!

— Olha por onde anda! – ótimo! Ele é o idiota! Quem ele pensava que era para falar naquele tom comigo!?

— Oras... – não consegui terminar a frase, pois senti alguém me puxando para longe e o vi se afastar, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

— O que achava que ia fazer?! – escutei Tenten dizer um pouco brava.

— Ia xingar ele, obvio! – disse alterando um pouco o tom de voz. Tenten riu.

— Só você Sakura... Só você... – acompanhei a risada dela e me voltei para Hinata.

— Hinata-chan, o tal de Neji é mesmo o seu primo nee? – pergunta idiota, mas eu tinha que fazê-la.

— Sim... É... É o meu primo... – tímida. Sem contar que ela nunca gostou também de falar sobre seus primos.

— Me diz uma coisinha Hina-chan, são primos muito distantes? – Tenten como sempre, nunca deixando uma oportunidade passar...

— Sim, mas ele está lá em casa. Vai ficar por lá até terminar o último ano.

Minha atenção já não estava mais na mesa, nem mesmo quando Naruto havia chegado, pois nem o notei. Minha atenção estava voltada para aquele Uchiha, o irmão de Sasuke... Devo admitir, além de um completo idiota, ele é tão arrogante quanto Sasuke...

— FESTA NA CASA DA HINATA!! – foi só isso que consegui escutar, porque no instante seguinte, todo o local ficou em silêncio e pela primeira vez, vi Tenten totalmente sem jeito, pedindo desculpas e voltando a se sentar.

— O que foi isso? – perguntei em meio a risos.

— Tenten-chan! – Hinata estava mais vermelha do que nunca! Não era para menos, pois todos olharam para cá.

— Desculpa gente! – vi ela rir da cena, tanto quando eu e Naruto. Este havia inclusive parado de comer por causa do susto, logo caiu na gargalhada.

oOo

Terminamos o almoço e voltamos para a sala de aula. Ainda acho que nosso tempo de almoço é pouco, mas não tem como reclamar...

O professor chegou à sala e como sempre, com seu _excelente_ bom-humor começou a passar matéria no quadro. Física. Eu odeio física... Mas aulas de física servem para conversar, ler, escrever e mais algumas outras coisas, é muito útil mesmo!

Nas sala já podia se escutar alguns zumbidos de conversas, obvio que nada a ver com a aula em si, mas mesmo assim esses alunos de hoje em dia não tomam jeito...

— O que irão fazer mais tarde? – Tenten perguntou baixo, olhando para nós três.

— Nada... – Naruto e Hinata responderam juntos. Hinata corou e eu e Tenten não contemos o baixo riso.

— Tenho que ajudar minha mãe. – respondi desanimada.

— Ah... Que pena Sakura-chan! – Naruto também pareceu aborrecido, mas não deu bola, pois logo começou a se empolgar com a idéia de Tenten.

— Vamos sair para jantar e depois, vamos para a casa da Hinata! – Tenten falou animada. Sei bem o motivo de ela querer ir para a casa da Hinata, mas deixei quieto, apenas deixei um sorriso de canto em meus lábios.

Abri a boca para falar algo, mas a voz nem chegou a sair, pois senti um giz me atingindo e o apagador atingindo Naruto.

— Fiquem quietos ou mandarei todos para a direção! – fiquei chocada. Nós nem estávamos falando tão alto! Os outros é que estavam! Não podia argumentar, afinal, professores sempre tem a razão certo? Nããão errado! Mas somos sempre nós que nos ferramos... Encarei de canto, o professor, que havia voltado a explicar a matéria.

Aquela tarde fora a pior! Professores chatos, trabalhos individuais a serem feitos, aulas chatas e ainda mais professores chatos. Guardei alguns livros e cadernos que não iria ocupar em meu armário e me dirigi até a saída. _"Aqueles três já devem estar se divertindo pacas!"_ – sorri. Realmente era muito bom ter amigos como os que eu tinha...

Caminhei de cabeça baixa, absorta em alguns pensamentos e para variar um pouquinho, trombei com alguém. Acabei caindo no chão, assim como meus materiais, que ficaram espalhados pelo local, a pessoa caíra em cima de mim e seus matérias também ficaram espalhados. Já estava pronta para falar poucas e boas, afinal, já deveria ter se levantado! Mas as palavras morreram, pois quando me dei conta, eu havia esbarrado de novo em Itachi...! Esbarrado não! Levado o coitado até o chão, junto comigo.

— ... – porque nem mesmo um 'desculpa' consigo falar!? Droga!

— Devia olhar por onde anda... – e aquela voz novamente se fez presente e soaram tão bem... Mas... Maldito sorriso! Ele estava se divertindo com a situação!? Argh...!

— Não deveria ter mais ninguém por aqui... – resmunguei revoltada.

— Você não é a única pessoa que existe nesse colégio garota... – frio. Exatamente nesse tom que sua voz saiu. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa falando há minutos atrás.

— ... – fiquei muda novamente e senti-o se levantar e pegar seus materiais.

— Obrigado pelo empurrão e pelo puxão. Se quiser ficar tão próxima é só falar... – ele pareceu abafar uma risada e eu senti uma raiva enorme se apossar de mim. Peguei meus materiais e me levantei num impulso, olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

— Oras! Convencido e arrogante como o seu irmão mesmo! Deve ser de família mesmo... – fiquei encarando-o e senti-o me segurar fortemente pelo pulso.

— Eu não sou nenhum pouco igual ao meu irmão, pode ter certeza disso. – senti-o largar meu pulso rudemente e um sorriso de canto formar-se em seus lábios – Até o próximo esbarrão... – deu as costas para mim e saiu.

Fiquei ali, parada, sem nem ao menos saber o que fazer. O que havia sido tudo aquilo afinal? Aquele sorriso definitivamente não é nenhum pouco igual ao do Sasuke, nem mesmo as ironias...

— Foi minha impressão ou ele achou divertida toda a situação?


	4. Make me believe

_**N/A:** Continuem a me incentivar que os capítulos continuarão a vir com freqüência!_

_Enjoy e não esqueçam das REVIEWS!_

* * *

Capítulo IV – Make me believe...

E novamente lá estava eu, na sala de aula, escutando música e esperando que Hinata, Naruto e Tenten chegassem.

Sabe, às vezes acho que o destino resolve sempre me colocar em algum caminho, onde tem muitos problemas e de todos os tipos, porque mesmo com a música tocando e mesmo sendo uma das que eu mais gosto, eu simplesmente não prestei mais atenção, pois assim que direcionei meu olhar para a porta, lá estava ele, Uchiha Itachi.

Senti um friozinho em minha barriga e fiquei observando-o. Vi-o vindo em minha direção e olhar para mim. Gelei. Eu deveria estar com uma cara péssima e com certeza parecia uma completa idiota, porque eu simplesmente não desviei mais os olhos dele, nem mesmo quando ele parou duas classes à minha frente, na segunda fileira ao lado da minha, para falar com Sasuke. Itachi sorriu de canto, no mínimo deve estar pensando como sou uma idiota por AINDA não ter parado de olhá-lo. Se bem que ele não pode dizer muito, porque ele TAMBÉM não parou de olhar para mim enquanto ia na direção daquele baka...

Retirei os fones do ouvido e guardei o aparelho. Tentei me distrair com alguma coisa, então abri meu caderno, peguei uma lapiseira e comecei a desenhar alguma coisa, ou melhor, rabiscar, porque eu mais desenho é igual a nada. Mas essa distração momentânea não adiantou, pois fiquei escutando o que ambos estavam conversando, mesmo que olhando para aquele caderno, já nem mais estava rabiscando-o.

— Não venha me pedir favor algum! – Sasuke já começou com aquele tom arrogante, não sei como Itachi agüentava... Se bem que, pela cara que fez, não devia agüentar não... E novamente havia voltado meu olhar para ele... Droga! O que ta acontecendo!?

— Hoje meus amigos irão lá em casa, portanto, faça alguma coisa por fora, pois não quero que você se intrometa, coisa que está sendo comum ultimamente, não é, Sasuke? – percebi o tom de total frieza e autoritário que Itachi se dirigiu à Sasuke. Por um momento achei que REALMENTE Itachi fosse igual à Sasuke, tanto que fiz uma cara de desgosto, involuntariamente. E eu simplesmente fiquei encarando aquele Uchiha alto, com certeza parecia uma garotinha apaixonada. Vi Itachi olhar para mim e sorrir abertamente para então falar, um tanto alto demais...

— Se ficar tão avoada assim, irá trombar novamente comigo pelos corredores... E já disse que se quiser ficar perto de mim, é só me dizer... – ele riu. Meu sangue ferveu. Realmente, Itachi não era como Sasuke, era pior! E Sasuke ria da minha total cara de espanto, enquanto os outros alunos presentes começaram a sussurrar e deixar alguns risinhos escaparem. Mas quem aquele idiota pensava que era!? E ainda por cima, tinha que ter falado alto o suficiente para que TODOS escutassem?!

Segurei-me para não ir até onde ele e Sasuke estavam e acabar com a raça daquele Uchiha. Só dele não, de Sasuke também. Fazia algumas semanas que queria achar um pretexto para bater naquele Uchiha... Mas eu simplesmente respondi, com o meu tom mais frio.

— Não se preocupe com isso... Só espero que VOCÊ também comece a prestar mais atenção por onde anda, pois você podia ter evitado a última vez que nos encontramos... – sorri de canto. O impacto da resposta fora bom, pois o vi sorrir de canto e acenar para mim e para Sasuke, logo saindo da sala, sem nem olhar para trás. Fiquei encarando-o até desaparecer de minha vista. Suspirei e um aperto em meu peito eu senti. Não sei o que foi que aconteceu, mas definitivamente não gostei nenhum pouco de todas as minhas reações perante o irmão de Sasuke.

Por falar em Sasuke, este ficou me encarando por um tempo e então ele dirigiu a palavra para mim.

— Definitivamente... Meu irmão tem cada gosto... Ainda não sei como conseguiu fazer ele gostar de ti...

Tive ímpetos de estrangulá-lo, mas apenas respondi num tom convencido, dando de ombros.

— Hunf... Fazer o que se cativo às pessoas... – hey! Como é!? Sasuke disse que Itachi gostou de mim!? Como assim!? Ou melhor, como ele sabia!? Ia questionar, mas ele fora mais rápido.

— Isso não foi um elogio, porque você é insuportável... Assim como ele, deve ser por isso que combinam...

Seja lá o que eu ia perguntar, simplesmente esqueci. Não tinha como eu ser comparada com Itachi! Principalmente porque Itachi era totalmente diferente de mim! Sem contar que ele era um idiota, como Sasuke, talvez até mais! Contive-me a tempo de não levantar e ir até o Uchiha, pois sinceramente se hoje eu tivesse que falar mais uma única palavra com ele, com certeza eu iria matá-lo. Sorte que Hinata, Tenten e Naruto logo chegaram se não com certeza meu dia iria ser horrível...

oOo

— Sasuke e Sakura. – eu queria morrer. Depois de quase cinco períodos de aula, consegui parar de pensar em Sasuke e Itachi e agora isso...! Eu quero matar a professora!! Levantei-me na hora.

— Professora, me deixe sozinha ou troque a minha dupla, por favor! – implorei. Algo que é difícil de acontecer.

— Desculpe-me Sakura, mas foram sorteados, não posso fazer nada e o trabalho não é individual, portanto, sente-se e não adianta mais argumentar.

Irritada. Essa era a palavra que combinava com meu humor agora. Eu não queria só matar a professora, queria matar a pessoa que dera a idéia idiota de fazer sorteio para decidir as malditas duplas. Porém, não podia o fazer, pois a tal pessoa era Naruto... E se eu matasse Naruto, Hinata teria um enfarto e morreria junto... Suspirei irritada e olhei revoltada para o loiro a minha frente, que apenas coçou a cabeça, tentando se desculpar, mas ele já sabia que ele iria pagar caro por isso... "Nunca mais irei pagar lamen para ele, quando esquecer o dinheiro novamente. E isso é freqüente, então acho que Naruto passará fome, se depender de mim..." lancei um último olhar para o loiro e conformada deitei-me sobre a classe, enquanto a professora continuava a sortear as duplas...

oOo

Finalmente as aulas acabaram. Estava exausta. Fora o dia mais puxado de todos os dias que tivemos aulas e talvez o mais estressante... Cara eu ainda não acredito que eu e Sasuke iremos fazer dupla pra aquele maldito trabalho de história...! Droga!

Cerrei meu punho e bati com força na parede ao meu lado e então fechei meu armário violentamente, nem me importando se os outros iriam se assustar ou falar para alguém. Suspirei pelo menos pela enésima vez naquele dia, segurei meu caderno de qualquer maneira na mão e estava certa de que não havia ninguém à minha frente, porém como estava tendo um excelente dia, trombei com a coitada da pessoa. Desculpei-me, mesmo não tendo visto-a, mas mudei meu conceito ao ver quem era. Com certeza não era coitado nenhum e muito menos merecia minhas desculpas.

— Baka...! Já não chega ficar se agarrando com o meu irmão por ai, tem que fazer isso comigo também? – aquele sorriso ridículo nos lábios me fez cerrar novamente o punho.

— Cala a boca, Sasuke! O que você quer!? – perguntei irritada.

— Vamos lá em casa, temos que fazer o trabalho de história. – disse como se a decisão só fosse à dele...

— Não! Temos tempo, temos amanhã pra fazer e estou cansada demais para ter que te aturar por mais um minuto que seja. – saí de sua frente, já começando a caminhar em direção da saída, quando fui puxada pelo braço rudemente e posta contra a primeira parede.

— Ouça Sakura, se você não for lá hoje não irá sair essa droga de trabalho. Então vamos! – me assustei. O tom como ele falou me assustou, o jeito como ele me olhou, principalmente. Não sei descrever, mas com certeza ele estava nervoso, o motivo eu não sabia e tinha mais, ele estava tão perto... Perto demais para o meu gosto. Fiquei encarando-o e novamente suspirei, derrotada.

— Okay... Mas também não precisava me empurrar para a parede e... – olhei para meu braço – dá para soltar? – nunca pensei que fosse falar tão calma com ele, principalmente na situação que estamos. Ele pareceu demorar para processar o que disse, pois só soltou meu braço quando alguém bateu em sua cabeça, com um tapa, o que o fez virar imediatamente e me soltar, só então vi Itachi atrás dele.

— Seu grande imbecil! – vociferou.

— Oh! Desculpe-me Sasuke, eu atrapalhei o seu namoro, nee...? – Itachi falou zombeteiro e eu tive certeza de que queria bater nele naquele instante, mas antes que eu fizesse algo, Sasuke me puxou.

— Vamos... – sem alternativa segui-o, mas fiz questão de me soltar dele e chama-lo – em bom tom – de que não era namorada dele e nem nada para mandar em mim. Sasuke ficou calado, apenas caminhava apressado e Itachi vinha logo atrás de nós, rindo descaradamente. Virei-me para ele com uma expressão nada amigável.

— Qual é a graça, Itachi? – parei de andar e quando ele estava passando por mim é que respondeu.

— Fazia tempo que não via alguém calando o meu irmão... – continuou a rir e eu não pude evitar um mísero sorriso em minha face. – Ah! Só uma coisa, mantenha ele – apontou discretamente para Sasuke - ocupado enquanto eu ensaio com minha banda.

— Banda!? – me sobressaltei. Eu e Tenten sempre quisemos ter uma banda, mas nunca conseguimos, ou por falta de pessoa, ou por pura timidez da Hinata, que com sacrifício tocava às vezes com nós...

— É... Por quê? – ele parou e me encarou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Eu e Tenten...

— VAMOS! – escutei Sasuke gritando já quase virando a esquina.

— Ah... Esquece...! – dei de ombros. – Espera baka! Ou vai fazer o trabalho sozinho! – gritei, saindo de perto de Itachi, praticamente sai correndo na direção do mais novo dos dois. E nem notei que havia simplesmente cortado o assunto e deixado Itachi para trás. Só fui me dar por conta, quando já estava quase entrando na casa dos Uchiha... Grande idiota que sou! Devia ter esquecido de Sasuke e continuado com Itachi, afinal o destino era o mesmo e a companhia iria ser muito melhor, principalmente agora que sei que ele tem uma banda, certo? É... Acho que Itachi não é tão mau assim...


	5. Mistakes

Capítulo V – Mistakes...

_Itachi Pov_

Ia segurar a garota pelo braço, mas não deu tempo nem de dizer um 'me espere' que já foi correndo até meu irmãozinho... O que essas garotas vêem nele?! Cara... Eu não entendo... Se bem que parece que ela e meu irmão não se dão tão bem assim, mas vai saber se ela não o ama e só faz esse joguinho pra provocar ele e ficar mais perto...

Entro em casa e fecho a porta. Vejo que Sasuke e... Sakura? É acho que é esse o nome dela... Vão diretamente para a sala. Dou de ombros e passo por eles sem nem olhar ou direcionar alguma palavra a eles. Subi para o meu quarto e imediatamente peguei o telefone.

"Só espero que Neji esteja em casa..." – tocou uma vez. Tocou outra e mais uma e outra... Juro que a vontade no momento é de estrangulá-lo, ele sabia que deveria vir hoje aqui, mas ultimamente ele anda tão avoado que não tenho certeza se irá lembrar...

Suspirei irritado, ninguém naquela casa atendia. Celular. Se ele não atender amanhã mesmo irei matá-lo.

"_Fala!" _– finalmente...

— Hey Neji! E então, vai vir?

"_Droga Itachi! Eu to com gente aqui comigo!" _– gente...? Ele havia esquecido... Isso não faz parte da personalidade dele...

— Gente? Quem? – perguntei curioso, por incrível que pareça.

"_Ah... Uma amiga da Hinata..." _– arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, se a amiga é da tua prima, então porque exatamente tu que está junto com ela?

"_Digamos que ela está me fazendo companhia..." _– tenho certeza de que ele sorriu de canto, porque eu sorri. Então quer dizer que já estava pegando uma das amiguinhas da prima...

— Neji... Tu não presta... Vem pra cá agora! – falei autoritário, mas com um leve tom de divertimento – E trás a tua 'amiga'... – ele riu. No mínimo sabia o quanto eu estava me segurando para não fazer o mesmo.

"_Certo, certo... Uns minutinhos estamos aí."_

Ia falar algo, mas desligou na minha cara. Tive ímpetos de estrangulá-lo quando o visse, mas isso só pioraria a situação da banda, já que faltava dois membros... Se eu matasse Neji, daí estaríamos perdidos...

Fim do Pov do Itachi

oOo

_Pov da Sakura_

Suspirei. Não dava para ficar lado a lado com aquele Uchiha, definitivamente...

— Sasuke... Já disse que a Revolução Industrial não começou no século XIX e sim no século XVIII! – já estávamos discutindo. Mas iria fazer o que se aquela cabeça oca não entendia e também não fazia questão alguma de pegar o maldito livro de história, apenas lembrar-se do que a professora havia dito isso com certeza não ajudaria...

— Sakura, ela se expandiu nesse século! – ele argumentou... Como odiava fazer qualquer coisa com ele!

— Mas não começou! É diferente, baka! – me irritei e acabei aumentando o tom.

Ouvi passos se aproximarem, olhei para na direção e vi Itachi rindo.

— Sasuke, escuta o que a... – ele olhou interrogativamente para mim, eu nem acreditava que ele AINDA não sabia meu nome...

— Sakura... – resmunguei.

— Escute o que a Sakura fala, porque ela está certa. – Sasuke estreitou os olhos para Itachi e eu tive que conter um riso.

— Cala a boca Itachi! – Itachi apenas balançou negativamente com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

— Sasuke, vamos fazer isso e deixe o seu irmão quieto. – falei séria e Sasuke olhou para mim com uma cara nada amigável, mas não tenho culpa se ele e o irmão não se entendem e eu quero fazer essa droga de uma vez!

— Okay... No século XVIII – ele deu ênfase e eu tive que rir. – O que foi!?

— Nada, só foi... Engraçado...

— Argh! Sakura, nós temos que fazer isso! – ele falou quase gritando comigo. Olhei-o atravessado.

— Escreva então! – joguei a caneta e o papel na direção de Sasuke e peguei o livro que estava na sua frente. Abri no capítulo que deveríamos fazer o trabalho e comecei a ler.

— Vai demorar muito...? – não fazia cinco minutos que havia começado a ler, como ele queria que eu já tivesse o resumo feito!? Mas mesmo assim eu comecei a ditar.

— Pode começar a escrever assim: A Revolução Industrial começou na Inglaterra, no século XVIII, onde as máquinas tomaram lugar dos homens em várias funções. Teve sua expansão em no século XIX, que foi marcado pela hegemonia mundial britânica e... - ditava tudo rápido, sem pausas sem nada. E bem feito para ele, ninguém mandou me apressar.

Fim do Pov da Sakura

_Itachi Pov_

Eu tenho que rir... Meu irmão não toma jeito mesmo, sempre querendo ser o 'sabe-tudo'...

Ouço a campainha tocar e rezo que seja Neji, pois estava precisando relaxar e nada melhor do que tocar um pouco...

— Boa noite, Itachi! – bem humorado como sempre... Nem parece o anti-social do colégio...

— Oi Neji... E... – olho para a garota ao seu lado, ela estava vestida de um jeito muito conhecido... Calça jeans rasgada em certos pontos, bracelete de couro, brincos, blusa preta colada, cabelos soltos e olhos pintados de preto... Hm... Sakura está vestida mais ou menos assim também... Fora a camiseta, que é de alguma banda...

— Tenten. – ela mesma se apresentou.

— Podem entrar. – dei passagem e entraram – Sigam-me.

Deixei-os entrar e fechei a porta. Voltei para a sala e encontrei aqueles dois brigando.

— Droga Sasuke, não foi na primeira Guerra Mundial! E... – ela simplesmente parou de falar e ficou olhando na minha direção. Não entendi nada, mas quando vi ela levantando-se e vindo correndo em minha direção entendi nada, mas quando vi ela levantando-se e vindo correndo em minha direçcolada, cabelos soltos e olhos pintados de pretoo, jurava que ela ia pular em cima de mim, mas...

— Tenten! O que tá fazendo aqui!? - ela pulou na garota que estava junto com Neji e... Por um momento queria que tivéssemos caído juntos no chão novamente...

— Ah... Sabe... É que... - Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha, em seguida abriu levemente a boca, arregalou os olhos e olhou de Neji para Tenten.

— Vocês estão num encontro!? - definitivamente ela é escandalosa e direta demais... Pelo menos agora ela foi...

— Err... Acho que... Sim? - Tenten olhou para Neji, pedindo ajuda e meu amigo apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça, circundando a cintura da garota, que ficou rubra. Segurei uma risada e vi Sakura sorrindo abertamente, mas... Aquele sorriso definitivamente não era nada inocente, muito pelo contrário, malicioso demais! Instintivamente também sorri do mesmo jeito que ela e... Por que raios eu não desviava os olhos de Sakura!?

— Então Itachi, vamos ensaiar? - Neji me perguntou e saí de meus devaneios.

— Sim, vamos. - passei pela sala, com Neji e Tenten me seguindo, mas antes de sair, encostei-me no batente da porta, olhando para Sakura e falei - Se quiser vir lá em baixo depois venha, Sasuke lhe mostra o caminho... - Vierei-me para sair, mas voltei - E, Sakura... Não me importo se bater um pouco em meu irmão. - pisquei para ela e a vi sorrir, um sorriso sacana, em meu ponto de vista. Sasuke pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente e atirou em mim, mas desviei a tempo, saindo do local rindo.

Fim do Pov do Itachi

_Pov da Sakura_

Eu definitivamente tenho que riscar a palavra 'mau' do meu dicionário quando for me dirigir à Itachi, porque com certeza ele é uma ótima pessoa!

— Vamos continuar? - perguntei para Sasuke, assim que ele voltou com o estojo que havia jogado em Itachi minutos atrás.

— Sim... - falou seco, mas nem dei importância, ainda estava me lembrando do convite de Itachi para ir ver eles ensaiarem e... Novamente ele não saia da minha cabeça, por quê...?!

oOo

— Finalmente terminamos! - Sasuke disse, se espreguiçando na cadeira.

— É finalmente... - tive que concordar, me levantando e também me espreguiçando.

— Vamos. - ele se levantou, pegando minha mão e me puxando para algum lugar da casa. Já ia reclamar, mas então lembrei do convite de Itachi... Um sorriso bobo se formou em meus lábios, por que estava tão feliz assim? Argh! Odiava não ter respostas... Deixei Sasuke me guiar, nem mais notava que ele segurava minha mão e muito menos lembrava da existência dele, a única imagem que me vinha a mente era a do Uchiha mais velho...

Chagamos na garagem, pelo menos era isso que parecia e Sasuke já havia soltado minha mão. Voltou-se para Itachi e disse com um certo tom de descaso.

— Tá aqui a Sakura... - ele falou como se eu fosse um objeto, algo que pertencesse a Itachi... Isso realmente fez meu sangue ferver.

— Ótimo, acho então que podemos conversar agora. - Itachi interveio antes mesmo de eu começar a dizer poucas e boas. Sasuke saiu, deixando nós quatro lá... Mas espera, era para ser quatro, mas nem Tenten nem Neji estavam por ali. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e vi Itachi vindo na minha direção, ele pareceu ver minha confusão.

— Banheiro... - ele disse e não entendi, então continuou - Neji deu uma desculpa qualquer para eu sair e quando voltei estavam trancando a porta do banheiro... - ele ficou perto de mim. Olhos nos meus olhos.

— Ah... - não consegui dizer nada além disso, mesmo estando com uma enorme vontade de dizer que eu sabia que aqueles dois já deviam estar entre os beijos e bons amassos... Mas... Aquele perfume era inebriante demais, aqueles olhos penetrantes, aquela boca... Droga! Eu estava começando a ficar hipnotizada só em ter ele tão perto e eu tinha certeza de que minhas bochechas deveriam estar com um leve rubor. E... O que Itachi estava fazendo!? Acariciando-me?! Fiquei definitivamente parada, apenas observando.

Fim do Pov da Sakura

_Itachi Pov_

Não sei o que houve, mas a irritação de momentos atrás, por Neji não estar aqui para tocar, desapareceu quando vi Sakura. Não me contive e me aproximei, demais. Nossos corpos estavam a centímetros um do outro. Eu podia sentir o doce perfume que ela exalava e se prestasse atenção podia sentir sua respiração bater contra minha pele levemente. Aqueles lábios pareciam ser tão doces, tão macios... E aqueles olhos, tão profundos, tão cheios de sentimentos, cheios de... Carinho... Amor... Admiração...? Meu coração falhou uma batida. Era isso... Todas as sensações, mesmo sendo novas, só podia ser isso... Estava apaixonado...? Não podia eu mau conhecia ela, nem mesmo éramos amigos ainda... Como...?

Não evitei e toquei-lhe a bochecha levemente avermelhada, era linda daquele jeito. Tão doce, tão meiga, parecia inocente, mas não era nenhum pouco... Senti-a estremecer levemente, talvez de susto, com certeza ela não esperava um carinho, um toque se quer meu e muito menos eu esperava fazer isso, tanto que minha respiração ficou um pouco pesada quando vi-a fechar levemente os olhos, apreciando o pequeno contato. Meus olhos vagaram por seu rosto e pelas partes que conseguia ver de seu corpo. Gravei minuciosamente cada detalhe de Sakura. Voltei meus olhos para seu rosto e lá estavam aquelas esmeraldas, encarando algo em mim que não consegui saber o que era. Desci displicente minha mão, tocando-lhe o ombro, seu braço e parei em sua cintura, acariciando-a levemente. Meus olhos se prenderam em sua boca, tão convidativa... Entreaberta... Como se estivesse esperando algum movimento de minha parte... Como se estivesse esperando para que realmente toda aquela distância sumisse. Quem eu queria enganar? Ela era linda e eu estava apaixonado... Aproximei-me minimamente, mas não cheguei a fazer absolutamente nada, pois a porta do banheiro fora aberta rápido, fazendo com que nos separássemos imediatamente. Neji e Tenten, saíram daquele local, a garota estava totalmente rubra, fico me perguntando o que aconteceu...

— Vamos ensaiar, as garotas também irão tocar certo? - era isso que precisava ter pedido para Sakura! Idiota! Fiquei todo aquele tempo apenas olhando-a, desejando-a e não fiz nada, nem mesmo perguntei à ela sobre a banda...

— Nós? Tocarmos? - ela se recompôs tão rápido quanto eu e uma pontada em meu coração eu senti.

— Sim! Isso mesmo - disse.

— Como nosso ex-guitarrista resolveu deixar a banda e falta alguém para ficar no vocal... - Neji começou e eu continuei.

— Queremos que vocês, já que sabem tocar, se juntem a nós.

— Mas como que ficaram sabendo que... - eu estava pronto para responder a pergunta de Sakura, mas Tenten foi mais rápida.

— Eu falei que nós sabemos tocar guitarra e que você sabe cantar muito bem. - a garota sorriu, parecia bem menos envergonhada do que antes.

— Então, querem fazer parte? - me pronunciei novamente.

— Eu já disse que sim. - Tenten disse. No mínimo querendo que Sakura fizesse o mesmo.

— Tá legal! - ela falou animada e isso me animou também, tanto que nem notei o pequeno sorriso que se formou em meus lábios e novamente nossos olhares se cruzaram.

— Vamos ensaiar então! - Neji quase gritou, sentando-se na bateria e então começamos o ensaio.

* * *

_**N/A:** Obrigada pelos reviews e... O que estão achando da fic? Se tiverem sugestões é só falarem!! Hm.. Querem que eu faça um capítulo extra mostrando o que aconteceu no banheiro? (u.ú nem sei porque to perguntando se aposto que vão querer...)_

_Bem, deixem seus REVIEWS!! Eu preciso me alimentar 8D_

_Kissu kissu ja mata!_


	6. Whatever

_**N/A:** Wow!! OMG!! Eu amo vocês!! Muito obrigada pelos reviews!!_

_Well... Primeira parte é o extra da Tenten e do Neji, não sei se fico bom, maaaas... Espero que gostem!_

_Continuem me alimentando que eu continuo trazendo os capítulos rápido!!_

_Deixem **REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

Capítulo V – Mistakes... - Extra

Durante toda a "conversa" de Itachi e Sakura, no banheiro, assim que fecharam à porta...

_Pov da Tenten_

Meu Deus! O que esse garoto tem?! Itachi quase nos pegou deitados naquele sofá... Droga! Eu devo estar mais vermelha que a Hinata, quando fica perto do Naruto...! Hm... Tenho sorte que o Neji pensou antes mesmo do irmão do Sasuke chegar e nos atirou pra dentro do banheiro... Mas... Sinceramente ele não precisava ter realmente nos jogado pra dentro do banheiro, poderia ter sido apenas literalmente isso... Mas realmente não foi o que aconteceu, porque naquele instante só escutei a porta do banheiro sendo batida com força e quando dei por mim já estava como estou agora, basicamente deitada no chão, com Neji em cima de mim.

— Não precisava ter me jogado... - falei em tom sério, olhando-o brava.

— Ah Tenten, não reclama! - foi só o que falou e eu não pude mais falar nada, pois ele me calou com um beijo, ou melhor, com O beijo. Céus! Eu havia até esquecido que ia xingá-lo, aquele beijo era bom demais! No início apenas um leve roçar de lábios, depois ele pediu passagem com sua língua para aprofundar o beijo, e é claro que cedi. Sua língua adentrou minha boca, enroscando-se a minha. Explorávamos cada canto da boca um do outro, sem pudores algum e eu nem mais estava vermelha, deveria estar roxa, pois foi ficando tão íntimo, tão profundo, que não notei uma mão boba adentrando minha blusa. Abri os olhos imediatamente, afastando-o com uma mão em seu peito e com a outra segurando sua mão, que parara em minha cintura.

— O que foi Tenten? - que cara-de-pau... Como assim o que foi Tenten? Olhei-o atravessado.

— O que acha que está fazendo? - perguntei, sem querer fazendo um pequeno bico. Ele não me respondeu nada, continuou com a mão em minha cintura, acariciando-a e voltou a me beijar tão intensamente quanto antes, onde nossas línguas faziam uma dança sensual, enroscavam-se uma na outra, retirando tudo o que queríamos do outro. Minhas mãos foram parar uma em sua nuca, puxando-o mais para mim e a outra em seu braço, o acariciando e apertando-o levemente.

E novamente aquela mão resolveu subir. Imediatamente, empurrei-o com força, fazendo com que se sentasse no chão. Eu me levantei, olhando-o brava novamente.

— Tenten...! - ele tentou argumentar, mas eu falei mais rápido.

— O que pensa que está fazendo!? Nós nem ao menos começamos a sair e já está com outras intenções?! Neji, eu realmente pensei que você fosse diferente... - baixei o olhar e só dei-me conta de que ele estava perto de mim, quando o senti me abraçar fortemente, carinhosamente. Me assustei. Desde quando aquele garoto arrogante e anti-social da escola era tão... Amoroso, afetuoso? Ia falar algo, mas ele falou por primeiro.

— Tudo bem Tenten, me desculpe... Prometo não fazer de novo, a não ser que você queira. - tive a sensação de que ele estava sorrindo doce, apenas pelo tom de voz meigo que ele usou. Sorri e olhei para ele.

— Obrigada. - então novamente ele me beijou, mas... Tinha algo diferente naquele beijo, parecia muito mais profundo, com muito mais sentimento do que os anteriores... Nos afastamos e ele olhou carinhosamente para mim. Eu me derreti por dentro perante aquele olhar.

— Vamos querida? - eu ia responder um 'vamos' normal, mas... Ele havia me chamado de quê!?

— Como é!? - olhei-o um tanto espantada. Ele estranhou, mas logo deixou um sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

— Querida, amor, hm... Doçura...? Não é assim que os apaixonados dirigem-se a quem ama? - droga! Eu não sabia o que falar! Ele realmente havia se declarado? Deveria ser ilusão.

— Neji... - eu não falei nada além de seu nome, que ainda por cima saiu baixo demais e sei que fiquei levemente vermelha, mas... Ele também estava um tanto rubro, o que achei fofo demais!

— Vamos...? - ele sorriu novamente para mim e eu sorri de volta, aproximando-me e deixando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

— Vamos paixão. - nem acreditava no que havia falado e quando fiz questão de colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta, senti-o me puxando pela cintura, colando nossos corpos.

— Sim. - ele falou roucamente em meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei totalmente, estremeci um pouco também. Agora sim, posso dizer que estava rubra. Toda aquela proximidade era demais! Não que não fosse bom, era maravilhosa! Mas não podia negar que ficar tão perto me deixava um tanto tímida, mas tão bem...

_Fim do Pov da Tenten_

oOo

Fim do capítulo Extra.

oOo

Capítulo VI – Whatever... 

Alguns dias passaram e Sakura, Itachi, Neji e Tenten passavam horas e mais horas ensaiando e nos intervalos do colégio, todos eles sempre estavam juntos.

_Pov da Sakura_

Nunca pensei que ficaríamos amigas desses dois... De longe tão anti-sociais e tão... Idiotas... Primeira característica que vimos em ambos. É engraçado demais, porque com nós - pelo menos - nada é assim... Muito pelo contrário, eles são totalmente gentis e inclusive temos alguns quantos gostos iguais!

Novamente estou olhando mais ao longe de onde ficamos nos intervalos, mais exatamente, estava olhando para Naruto e Hinata. Sorri instintivamente. Eles formavam um casal tão bonito!

— O que foi? - ouvi Itachi sussurrar, muito perto, o que estranhei.

— N... Nada... - o que foi que eu fiz!? Eu gaguejei!? Droga! O que ta acontecendo?

— Hm... Então porque ta olhando para os seus amigos? - senti-o sentar mais perto.

— Eles têm sorte... Só isso... Ambos se amam, mas só tem um problema: nenhum deles sabe como demonstrar isso... - sorri para ele.

— Hm... Algum dia eles tomam coragem e se declaram, não tenha dúvidas. - concordei com ele, me deitando na grama e olhando para os vários galhos e flores daquela árvore de cerejeira. Senti Itachi me olhando e dessa vez fui eu que tive que perguntar.

— O... O que foi? - novamente falhando minha fala, me apoiei em meus cotovelos para encará-lo e ele sorriu para mim.

— Só estava vendo o quanto bonita é. - eu juro que fiquei totalmente rubra!

— Err... Obrigada...? - não sabia se era exatamente uma pergunta a minha resposta, mas ele pareceu satisfeito, pois se deitou ao meu lado e eu fiquei o encarando por alguns segundos, enquanto que ele estava de olhos fechados. Ele era tão lindo... "Qualquer garota dessa escola com certeza deve cair de amores por ele..." Esse pensamento me fez sentir um aperto em meu coração, uma pontada de... Ciúmes? "É ciúmes, afinal amigos também sentem ciúmes uns dos outros." Com esse pensamento sorri. Realmente eu era uma amiga muito protetora e com certeza não queria que qualquer uma entrasse do nada na vida de Itachi, sem que eu soubesse...

O sinal tocou e entramos. Tenten e Neji ficaram mais alguns minutos lá naquele canto, trocando alguns carinhos, típicos de namorados, mesmo que ambos neguem veemente que não são namorados, tenho certeza de que já estão namorando e não sabem... Itachi me acompanhou até minha sala, nos despedimos como sempre com aquele típico beijo na bochecha, mas aquele leve contato já conseguiu me deixar arrepiada e eu ainda queria saber o motivo de estar sentindo tantas sensações diferentes ao lado dele...

— Então, até mais tarde. - ele acenou para mim e sumiu entre os muitos alunos. Eu fiquei observando toda aquela algazarra pós-intervalo e só quando Tenten despediu-se de Neji e veio até mim, é que entrei na sala.

oOo

"Vai fazer algo hoje?" - perguntei, via papel, no meio da aula de geografia, para Tenten. Não demorou e logo o mesmo papel voltou.

"Vou sair com Neji, vamos ver um filme." - eu sorri, definitivamente, estavam namorando e não sabiam.

"Ah... Bom filme então..."

"E o que tu vai fazer?" - recebi o papel e fiquei pensando. O que iria fazer? Não tinha nada planejado, quem sabe poderia falar com Naruto e Hinata para darmos uma volta, mas... Olhei para ambos à minha frente e notei alguns olhares que estavam trocando. É definitivamente não. _"Pelo jeito sou a única que não arranjou um namorado... A vida é cruel quando quer..."_ - suspirei perante a o pensamento e escrevi no papel.

"Provavelmente vou me enfiar no meu quarto, me enfiar em baixo dos cobertores, colocar alguma música e me deliciar com o chocolate que ainda existe por lá..."

"Argh! Que depressão é essa toda!? Chocolate e cama!? Sakura, o que é que tu tem?! Ta doente? Com febre? Algum extraterrestre te abduziu?" - segurei o riso. Tenten me conhecia bem mesmo...

"Não! Que idéia maluca foi essa de ser abduzida?! Eu só estou um pouco cansada, nada de mais." - joguei o papel novamente e com certeza fora o último, pois a professora estava vindo em minha direção.

— Haruno Sakura, por favor, saia da sala. - daí eu me pergunto, o que foi que eu fiz? Nem atrapalhei a aula dela!

— Certo. - levantei e fiz o que ela mandou. Jurava que lá fora ia levar um sermão e dos grandes, mas a professora só fechou a porta, me deixando do outro lado com... Itachi?

— Mas o que...? - eu estava totalmente pasma, o que é que ele estava fazendo ai!?

— Hey Sakura! Nós vamos sair antes, então só queria te pedir se quer vir lá me casa depois... - demorei um pouco para processar as palavras, ainda estava em choque e mais ainda pelo convite, não que amigos não possam ir na casa um do outro, mas custava ter mandado uma mensagem para o meu celular?

— Ah... Sim vou sim! - sorri. - E... O que iremos fazer? - questionei e ele sorriu.

— Vou passar na locadora para pegar uns filmes, o que me diz?

— Filmes? Ótimo! - eu parecia uma criança feliz... Mas iria fazer o que se fazia tempo que não via algum e com uma companhia agradável.

— Tem preferência por algum gênero ou algum filme? - apenas neguei com a cabeça. - Certo. Então até mais depois. - ele sorriu, beijou-me a face e saiu, mas antes que se afastasse muito se virou e me encarou - Vê se estuda direitinho... Nada de ficar conversando via papéis com a Tenten! - eu segurei um riso, como ele podia saber que estávamos conversando por papel?

— Oras! Vai embora logo! - fingi estar brava, mas logo ri e ele também, acenou para mim e saiu. Fiquei novamente encarando todo o percurso que ele fez e só depois que ele saiu de minha vista é que entrei na sala.

_"Hm... É... Filme é um programa interessante..."_

_Well... Primeira parte é o extra da Tenten e do Neji, não sei se ficou bom, maaaas... Espero que gostem!_

_Continuem me alimentando que eu continuo trazendo os caítulos rápido!!_

_**Deixem REVIEWS!!**_

**_N/A: Wow!! OMG!! Eu amo vocês!! Muito obrigada pelos reviews!!_**

**_Well... Primeira parte é o extra da Tenten e do Neji, não sei se ficou bom, maaaas... Espero que gostem!_**

**_Continuem me alimentando que eu continuo trazendo os caítulos rápido!!_**

**_Deixem REVIEWS!!_**

* * *

_Well... Primeira parte é o extra da Tenten e do Neji, não sei se ficou bom, maaaas... Espero que gostem!_

_Continuem me alimentando que eu continuo trazendo os caítulos rápido!!_

_**Deixem REVIEWS!!**_


	7. Serenity

N/A: Desculpem se eu demorei, mas é que ultimamente a escola está me exigindo mais, então posso demorar um pouco mais apra trazer os outros capítulos, mas não tanto assim! Até o final de semana eu consigo escrever o outro capítulo.

Obrigada pelos reviews, fiquei muito feliz em receber tantos!! Continuem mandando!! E me desculpem, mas não vou conseguir respondê-los hoje TT

Não tive tempo para revisar o capítulo, então, por favor, não me matem por qualquer problema xx

Não esqueçam: DEIXEM REVIEWS!!

* * *

Capítulo VII – Serenity...

Pov da Sakura

Após sair da escola, fui para minha casa. Afinal, precisava muito tomar um banho pare relaxar, principalmente depois que entrei novamente na sala, pois Sasuke ficou me encarando o restante das aulas inteiras! Cara... O que aquele garoto tem? Até alguns minutos atrás estávamos quase saindo nos socos e depois que terminei de falar com Itachi, ele pareceu mudar tanto... Hm... Vai saber...

oOo

Agora sim me sentia melhor, depois desse banho quente... É estava precisando disso, mas... Olhei em meu celular e me assustei.

— JÁ SÃO SETE HORAS?! – apenas passei rapidamente o lápis nos olhos, coloquei meus all stars e saí correndo de casa, apenas dizendo que iria até a casa dos Uchiha ver um filme, para minha mãe.

Eu devia parecer uma maluca correndo pelas ruas. Nem sequer peguei minha carteira, equivalente à não conseguir ônibus ou táxi nenhum. É sou uma idiota...

Continuei correndo e as pessoas ficavam me olhando estranhamente. Até parece que nunca estiveram atrasadas na vida! Aff... Saco! E...

— DORGA! – ótimo, tropeçar é a melhor coisa que acontece para todos, principalmente quando se está com pressa. Minha sorte foi de que havia um poste à minha frente e deu tempo para me apoiar nele, caso contrário lá ia eu para o chão. Eles deveriam ajeitar as vezes os calçamentos, mas deixa pra lá e... Ah! Finalmente estava chegando à casa de Itachi!

Suspirei. Dobrei mais uma esquina e finalmente avistei a casa branca e enorme, daquela rua. Comecei a caminhar desta vez, mas apressei o passo.

Parei na frente da porta, ofegante. Me apoiei em meus joelhos para tomar fôlego e só quando me senti melhor é que toquei a campainha. Não demorou e Sasuke abriu a porta. Eu realmente não estava com muita sorte, porque não era Itachi que atendera a porta?!

— Oi Sasuke – tentei ser o mais cordial possível, não era porque não gostava dele que iria ser mal-educada, certo? Errado! Mas a educação sempre fala mais alto, incrível isso...

— Oi... Meu irmão já desce. – ele se afastou da porta, dando-me passagem para entrar. Vi-o apontar a sala e me dirigi até ela. Sentei-me no sofá, olhando para a grande janela que havia na frente. Realmente a casa dos Uchiha é linda... A sala é toda meticulosamente bem decorada; uma mesa de centro, com um vaso cheio de flores, dois sofás de três lugares, uma adega mais ao canto, perto da entrada da sala, uma mesa de alguns quantos lugares atrás do sofá que estava sentada, também adornada por flores iguais às da mesa de centro.

— E então, vamos assistir? – saí de meus devaneios e voltei meu olhar para Itachi. Sorri.

— Claro! Onde...? – fui cortada.

— No meu quarto.

— Como é!? – eu deveria estar com uma expressão assustada, mas quem não ficaria, sendo que irá entrar no quarto de um garoto para verem algum filme?

— Para ninguém atrapalhar... – Itachi fez questão de falar um pouco alto, para que, provavelmente, Sasuke, que estava subindo as escadas escutasse. Só escutamos um 'cale a boca' vindo dele. É, Sasuke e sua boa educação... Dei de ombros e me levantei, seguindo Itachi. Ele abriu a porta e olhou para mim.

— Pode entrar, fique a vontade.

— Claro! – sorri, mas na verdade estava totalmente desconfortável. Vi-o entrar, fechar a porta e... TRANCAR?! – O que...? – me assustei. Dessa vez sim, posso dizer que me assustei.

— Hn...? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, pelo jeito não entendeu.

— Err... Nada não... E... Que filme trouxe? – desviei o assunto, afinal, não tinha porque me preocupar certo? Eu espero que esteja certa...

— Pode se sentar ou se preferir se deitar na cama. – ele falou tão normal, que não parecia ser verdade. Ele queria MESMO que eu ficasse na cama dele?! Ele só podia estar brincando. Suspirei e me sentei na cama.

Enquanto Itachi procurava os filmes fiquei olhando o quarto. Itachi era um tanto simplista, sóbrio... Não havia nada de exagerado em seu quarto. Paredes num tom claro, cortinas pretas, a TV de plasma e o DVD bem na frente da enorme cama de casal, o aparelho de som perto da janela, numa escrivaninha, onde também tinha alguns papéis, cadernos, livros e um notebook, mais ao lado um closet... "É... Pelo menos é organizado o quarto dele... Em comparação com o meu dá de cem a zero!" Ri perante o pensamento.

— O que foi? – ele veio até onde estava. Pelo o que parecia já havia ajeitado tudo para começar o filme.

— Nada, só estava notando o quanto o seu quarto é todo arrumado...

— E isso não é bom? – ele indagou, com um tom divertido na voz.

— Não disse que não é! Só que, digamos que você é muito mais organizado do que eu! – ri novamente – Meu quarto nem se compara com o seu, de tão desorganizado! – ele riu, apagando a luz. A visão era possível apenas por causa da televisão e eu dei graças a Deus que nem era tanta luz assim, pois no momento seguinte senti Itachi se deitando e me puxando para fazer o mesmo. Fiquei mais vermelha do que nunca! Tentei me livrar do braço dele, que insistia em ficar atrás de mim, como apoio.

— Se quiser gritar ou me agarrar, no bom sentido, claro, fique á vontade. – eu dei um pequeno tapa em seu braço, conseguindo finalmente me afastar. Ele riu.

— Oras...! Coloca de uma vez o filme! – fiquei levemente emburrada, fitando a televisão à minha frente. Senti ser observada. E novamente ele riu. Olhei para Itachi, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

— Certo... Certo... – acho que ele notou que se ele continuasse com certeza eu iria enchê-lo de tapas. Segurei-me para não rir. Como eu estava sendo infantil! Só porque estamos numa mesma cama prestes para assistir um filme, de sei lá o que, não quer dizer nada, certo?

— A propósito, que filme é? – perguntei curiosa, afinal, ainda não sabia.

— O chamado. – me encolhi. Já havia escutado Tenten me dizer que era terrivelmente assustador e para Tenten se assustar com filme era difícil, portanto... Eu confiava nas palavras de minha amiga. – Algum problema? – ele perguntou e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.

— Pode dar _play_... – falei temerosa, mas tentando falar no tom mais normal que conseguia.

— Eu não me importo mesmo se por acaso ficar com medo e pular em cima de mim... – estreitei os olhos e lhe dei um tapa mais forte no braço. – AI! Que violência toda é essa garota!?

— Abra novamente essa boca para falar isso que o próximo será pior e mais à baixo...

— Não está mais aqui quem falou... – satisfeita sorri. Sempre funcionava ameaças. E finalmente começamos a assistir o filme.


	8. Changes

_**N/A:** Gente eu sei que o capítulo deveria ter saído antes, mas eu estou um tanto atarefada com a escola, então me desculpem se eu demorar um pouco a mais para postar._

_De qualquer forma, obrigada pelos reviews, eles estão me insentivando um monte!_

_O capítulo não foi revisado e muito menos re-lido, então **ME DESCULPEM** por qualquer problema!_

_Continuem deixando **REVIEWS!!**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Capítulo VIII – Changes...

O filme corria e fez que outra Sakura olhava para os lados, afim de não olhar tal cena, mas como não conseguia ficar tanto tempo sem olhar para a tela, acabava sempre olhando, quando a parte que queria evitar olhar aparecia e acabava levando um leve susto, mas Itachi parecia nem notar, pois não desviava os olhos da tela.

Novamente Sakura desviou os olhos do filme, voltando-os para qualquer canto do quarto. Itachi, neste momento, olhou para Sakura e arqueando uma sobrancelha perguntou, vendo que a garota não estava olhando para frente.

— Não vai assistir?

_Pov da Sakura_

Oh droga! Olhei para ele, sorrindo forçado e claro que eu tinha que inventar qualquer coisa então...

— Só... Estava descansando um pouco os olhos.

Ele pareceu acreditar, pois voltou a assistir o filme. E agora eu estava ferrada. Não poderia mais desviar meus olhos, vai que Itachi visse novamente, e com certeza não iria colar mentira alguma... "Agora é respirar fundo e assistir. Sei que não vou levar susto algum...", esse definitivamente era meu pensamento, não muito crente de que isso fosse acontecer...

O filme estava passando e eu nem prestava tanta atenção, mais estava preocupada em tentar adivinhar o que iria acontecer para não levar susto algum e definitivamente o meu pensamento de momentos atrás se concretizou, porque não havia levado susto algum. Voltei a assistir o filme normalmente. Só sei que aquela garota do filme era horrível e assustadora e... Novamente eu estava desviando minha atenção. Fiquei tão absorta nesses pensamentos que quando a televisão se apagou, pulei em cima de Itachi. Droga! Eu havia levado um susto por causa de um apagão!? Eu não estava mais me reconhecendo...

— Calma, só apagou a luz... - A voz de Itachi veio aos meus ouvidos e eu paralisei.

_Fim do Pov da Sakura_

_Pov do Itachi_

Eu me sentei na cama, apoiando minhas costas na cabeceira, ia dar um _pause_ no filme, pois tinha certeza de que Sakura estava com um pouco de medo, mas o apagão o fez antes mesmo de eu pegar o controle remoto. Neste momento só senti Sakura pulando em cima de mim. Segurei um riso.

— Calma, só apagou a luz... - acho que foi só quando eu falei é que Sakura notou o que havia feito, mas ela nem sequer se mexeu. Devo dizer que isso me alegrou. Acariciei seus cabelos com uma mão e com a outra circundei sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto. E tudo estava tão quieto. Podia sentir a respiração dela batendo contra o meu pescoço e eu poderia jurar que escutava as batidas de seu coração. - Eu disse que podia me agarrar se ficasse com medo. - tive que falar, mesmo que amando toda aquela sensação de tê-la tão perto, mas aquele silêncio todo estava demais!

— Cala a boca, baka! - ela se afastou um pouco de mim, ficando cara a cara comigo, me dando um leve tapa no braço. É, aquela Sakura voltou... Sorri. Mas algo ainda estava me incomodando. Ela continuava em meu colo e ela nem estava tão longe de mim, eu podia sentir ainda sua respiração batendo contra minha pele. Inconscientemente aproximei meu rosto do dela, colando nossas testas. Ela apoiou suas mãos em meu peito e me afastou. Droga!

— É melhor eu ligar para minha mãe e... - não pude me segurar, joguei-a, literalmente, para o lado, me deitando por cima dela.

_Fim do Pov do Itachi_

Sakura arregalou os olhos e sentiu aquele friozinho na barriga ao sentir Itachi por cima de si. Não conseguiu falar nada, apenas encarava aqueles olhos negros, que mal podiam ser vistos pela pouquíssima luz que vinha da janela. Sakura ia finalmente falar algo, mas antes de fazê-lo Itachi calou-a juntando suas bocas.

Apenas um encostar de lábios, nada a mais, mas um contato longo, que só foi quebrado porque Sakura o afastou.

— Por que Itachi!? - falou em tom baixo.

— Se importa? - perguntou indiferente. A resposta tardou a vir, mas logo Sakura falou.

— Sim, me importo, quero saber o motivo! Por o que eu lembre somos amigos! - falou um tanto exasperada, ainda com as mãos no peito de Itachi, mantendo a pouca distância.

— Não precisa de motivo para isso! - Itachi segurou-se para não alterar seu tom calmo por um totalmente irritado.

— Como assim 'não precisa de motivo'!? - Sakura tentou empurrar mais Itachi e sair da situação embaraçosa que se encontrava, mas Itachi, com a pouca paciência que estava segurou com uma mão as mãos de Sakura à cima de sua cabeça. - O que acha que está fazendo!? - alterou totalmente seu tom. Itachi aproximou novamente suas bocas, ficando a centímetros uma da outra.

— Estou fazendo o que você também quer e não quer admitir. - falando isso o Uchiha juntou os lábios. Sentiu Sakura debater-se um pouco, tentando se soltar, mas segurou-lhe firmemente a cintura. Não demorou e já estava pedindo passagem para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, o que foi negado imediatamente.

_Pov da Sakura_

Ele está me beijando!? Ele está me beijando!! O que ele pensa que está fazendo!? E droga! Eu estava começando a ceder...!

Senti sua língua enroscando-se com a minha e eu correspondia perfeitamente. E todas aquelas sensações estranhas vinham a mim tão rápido! E eu estava me deixando levar... Céus! Mas como ele beija bem! Não posso negar nenhum pouco isso!

Não sentia mais nada e muito menos lembrava que estava no quarto dele. Apenas sabia que ele estava me beijando e... Me acariciando!? Gelei. Mesmo sendo um carinho tão superficial em minha cintura, não sabia até onde ele queria chegar e nem se ele queria chegar a algum lugar. Mas acabei logo esquecendo disso, pois senti falta de seus lábios sobre os meus. Ele agora parecia estar me encarando. Senti seu perfume embriagante e me arrepiei no mesmo momento em que senti seus lábios tocando meu pescoço, não pude evitar um leve suspiro. Senti-o sorrir contra minha pele e dar leves beijos na região, logo os beijos transformaram-se em mordidas fracas e então ele sugou aquele local. Instintivamente tentei me afastar, aquilo era bom, mas fazia cócegas! Ele riu baixo.

— Baka... - foi à única coisa que consegui dizer, pois no momento seguinte senti-o sugar o lóbulo de minha orelha e senti sua mão vagar pela lateral de meu corpo. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo comigo!?

Senti minhas mãos sendo soltas e então circundei-as em volta do pescoço de Itachi, afagando seus cabelos com uma mão enquanto a outra arranhava-lhe levemente parte das costas. Escutei-o suspirar e gostei. Sorri de canto. Estava tão perdida em sensações, em pensamentos, que não notei que eu já havia puxado a camiseta de Itachi quase toda para cima e não parei, continuei, até que ele se afastou e a retirou. Contive um baixo gemido assim que ele voltou a se deitar sobre mim.

_Fim do Pov da Sakura_

_Pov do Itachi_

Ela queria me ver louco! Como ela conseguia ter tanto poder sobre mim? Queria saber, pelo menos, onde foi que havia atirado minha camisa? Ah, pouco me importo! Colei minha testa na dela e tive certeza de que ela estava gostando de tudo isso, pois Sakura me puxou, juntando nossas bocas e ela mesma pedindo para aprofundar o beijo, o que não neguei.

Senti-a acariciar meu abdome receosa, provavelmente tímida. Parei de beijá-la, voltando novamente para seu pescoço, fazendo uma trilha de beijos até chegar nele. Suguei levemente, prendendo a pele entre meus dentes, sem força alguma. Parei imediatamente o que estava fazendo, quando Sakura mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha com certa força e sugou-o, me fazendo ficar arrepiado.

Estava tão perdido em todas aquelas sensações que acabei por deixar minhas mãos sobre a barra da blusa de Sakura, puxando-a para cima, lentamente, roçando na pele descoberta meus dedos algumas vezes. Senti-a estremecer. Pensava que ia parar com a brincadeira em minha orelha, mas ela continuou, voltando-se para o meu pescoço dessa vez. Levantei mais um pouco sua blusa, até seus fartos seios, onde não evitei e acariciei toda a extensão de pele que estava amostra. Não dei tempo para ela falar nada, apenas a beijei avidamente.

De repente ouvi fortes batidas na porta, só então voltando para a realidade e percebendo que quase estávamos fazendo uma loucura! Saí de cima de Sakura imediatamente, tateando pelo chão minha camiseta, até que finalmente achei. Coloquei-a e fui ver o que Sasuke queria.

_Fim do Pov do Itachi_

_Pov da Sakura_

Eu não acredito! Estávamos quase... Quase fazendo algo indevido! Fomos longe demais! Era para ser apenas alguns beijos inocentes! Era isso que ambos queriam! Ambos?! Argh, Sakura! O que é que tem nessa cabeça!? Mas devo dizer que não gostei nenhum pouco da sensação de não tê-lo mais perto de mim, quando foi ver quem batia.

Da cama vi Sasuke com um candelabro em mãos, com duas velas acesas e na outra um outro candelabro, com três velas, apagadas. Sasuke entregou para Itachi um deles, com a caixinha de fósforos e fiquei escutando a conversa.

— Não notaram que faltou luz!? Faz mais de dez minutos que estou te chamando! O que estava fazendo seu irresponsável!? - corei ao máximo, sorte que com a pouca iluminação não se enxergava muito bem.

— Cala a boca! É claro que notei, mas não estava com vontade de descer as escadas e sair rolando elas, seu idiota! - o tom que Itachi usou com Sasuke me assustou, nunca havia visto ele realmente bravo.

— Argh! Esquece, não dá para ter uma conversa civilizada quando se trata do 'gênio da família Uchiha'. - pude sentir a ironia e o desgosto na voz de Sasuke. Então quer dizer que ele era um gênio?! Nossa! E eu pensando que o Sasuke era quem tinha as melhores notas...

— Ah! Itachi, você pretende deixar a Sakura dormir onde, com você? Ou esqueceu do detalhe que ela não pode ir para casa nessa escuridão toda? - dessa vez tive ímpetos de matá-lo, oras! Quem Sasuke pensava que era?! Eu não era tão indefesa assim!

— Sim, ela vai dormir comigo. Boa noite. - Itachi bateu a porta com força na cara de Sasuke e trancá-la. Tive vontade de rir, mas a situação não pedia isso, apenas arregalei meus olhos e falei pasma.

— Como é que é!? - vi-o calmamente acender as velas, colocando-as em cima do criado-mudo e sentar-se na cama, para só então falar.

— Essa cama é de casal, você pode dormir aqui e eu pego o colchão, que tem aqui em baixo para mim. - graças às velas pude ver um lindo sorriso em seus lábios, mas me pronunciei.

— Nem pensar! A cama é sua, não vou deixar que durma no chão! - falei indignada, encarando-o séria.

— E sugere o que? - eu não sabia o que responder. Aqueles olhos profundos não paravam de me encarar e um sorriso de canto se fez em seus belos lábios. - Eu sugiro então, que você durma desse lado e eu do outro.

Abri a boca algumas vezes, mas as palavras faltaram, não sabia de novo o que falar. Apenas suspirei e disse:

— Vou ligar para minha mãe. - dizendo isso saí da cama, indo para perto da janela. Peguei o celular e liguei. Minutos depois, lá estava eu novamente, sentada de frente para ele.

— E então...? - perguntou curioso, o que me fez ter uma grande vontade de rir, pois Itachi curioso não era exatamente o que eu imaginava.

— E que ela quer que eu vá para casa amanhã de manhã cedo. - o vi sorrir e não me contive, sorri igualmente.

— Vai dormir comigo ou vai querer que eu fique no colchão? - eu quase havia me esquecido daquele detalhe, mas dessa vez eu teria que responder.

— Como você quiser, a casa é sua, o quarto é seu e a cama também é sua. - dei de ombros e completei baixinho, mais para mim mesma, mas provavelmente ele me escutou - Mas eu ainda acho que não deveria dormir no chão... - o vi novamente sorrir, mas um sorriso um tanto... Malicioso!?

— Então, já que minha convidada não quer me ver no chão, dormiremos juntos na cama. - confirmei. Não queria dormir junto com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo a idéia não era má. O meu medo era que a mesma situação constrangedora de antes acontecesse e isso, definitivamente, eu não queria, independente do que estivesse acontecendo com nós. Afinal, somos apenas amigos, certo?


	9. Speak

_**N/A:** Gente...!! Mil desculpas pela demora!! Mas eu estava com um sério problema chamado ESCOLA... u.ú maaaaas agora acho que consigo postar mais rápido e finalmente terminá-la!! Sim, sim! Falta apenas um único capítulo para acabar!! Triste não? TT E... Espero que gostem do capítulo, tava um pouco sem imaginação quando o fiz... u.ú_

_Não esquecam dos **REVIEWS**!! E obrigada por todos que deixaram no capítulo anterior n.n_

_Ah é! Sorry minna-san, mas não consegui revisar o capítulo... ;-;_

* * *

Capítulo IX – Speak...

Hm... A cama estava tão quente, estava extremamente bom ficar em baixo daquelas cobertas, mas por algum motivo algo sempre tem que estragar... Maldito sol que estava passando por alguma fresta da cortina, e como tenho muita sorte, ele está batendo diretamente em minha cara. Fecho os olhos com força e enfio minha cara no travesseiro, como odiava acordar desse jeito! Mas... Algo estava muito errado... Tenho certeza de que esse travesseiro não é meu, não tem o meu cheiro, está com uma fragrância diferente... E me é tão familiar... Itachi... Sim, é dele... Parece até que ele está aqui...

Viro meu rosto para o lado oposto do da janela, virando juntamente o meu corpo, numa tentativa de dormir novamente e... Mas o que...?! Abri meus olhos, rápido e dou de cara com Itachi dormindo ao meu lado, quase encostado em mim e com um braço em volta de minha cintura. Arregalei meus olhos o máximo que podia e só então lembrei do ocorrido da noite passada. Juro que minha face deve estar vermelha, mas não dei importância, apenas fiquei fitando aquele que ocupa parte de meu coração. Sim. Eu estava apaixonada e não havia como negar. Sorri involuntariamente. Levei uma mão aos poucos fios que caiam em sua face, retirando-os e acariciando levemente sua face.

— Como é lindo... - sussurrei, mas para mim do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

— Hm... Acha mesmo? - gelei. Droga! Ele estava acordado esse tempo todo!? Me afastei instintivamente. Vi aqueles olhos negros se abrirem me fitarem e logo o braço que estava em minha cintura me puxou para perto dele. Nossas faces estavam perto demais. Eu podia sentir sua respiração batendo contra a minha pele e meu coração falhou uma batida ao sentir seus lábios cobrindo os meus. Um breve beijo, nada a mais. Ele desfez o contato entre nossas bocas, mas ficou me encarando e sorriu.

— O que acha de comermos algo?

— Ahn... Pode ser... - falei um tanto incerta.

— Então, prefere ir à algum restaurante? Bar? Lanchonete? Shopping? - como assim à que local? Não poderia ter dormido tanto certo?

— Mas que horas são!? - perguntei mostrando certo espanto. Vi-o rir levemente.

— Quase uma e alguma coisa da tarde.

— Ah meu Deus! Minha mãe deve estar querendo me matar! - sentei-me na cama de imediato e ouvi-o rir alto. Claro... Quem não iria rir de uma desesperada? Olhei para ele de canto, mostrando toda a minha irritação do momento.

— Desculpe... - ele continuou a rir, mesmo se desculpando. Suspirei, revirando os olhos. Peguei o travesseiro que havia dormido e com toda a força que tinha bati em Itachi com ele. - HEY! - vi-o estreitar os olhos... Muito perigoso... Engoli em seco, já ia pedir desculpas, mas nem abri a boca para falar algo e senti algo fofo batendo em mim. Mas tinha doido, droga!

— Itachi! - gritei o nome dele, num acesso de raiva e novamente voltei a bater nele com o travesseiro.

Ficamos nessa de 'guerra de travesseiros' por um tempo, até que cansamos e nos deitamos novamente. Foi só então que notei que enquanto eu estava em baixo do lençol e dos dois cobertores, ele havia dormido em cima de todos estes.

— Hm... Não passou frio não? - não era minha intenção parecer preocupada, mas... Não tive como não demonstrar.

— Não. Fiquei em baixo de um cobertor, não precisa se preocupar. - ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. E aquela característica sensação de ter borboletas rodopiando no estômago veio à tona. Estávamos deitados um do lado do outro, de barriga para cima, mas... Mesmo assim sentia como se ele já estivesse com a face muito perto da minha. Sem pensar, me apoiei em meu braço, ficando de frente para ele. Itachi também voltou seu olhar para mim, mas com certeza não estava entendendo o motivo de eu estar encarando-o tanto.

— O que foi...? - perguntou soltando um breve riso. Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. Tomando coragem, abaixei-me mais perto dele, cara a cara e juntei nossas bocas. Novamente apenas um leve beijo e me afastei, levantando da cama e constatando que estava com a mesma roupa de ontem.

— Vamos? - sorri-lhe, mas tive que me conter para não rir da cara de espantado Itachi. É definitivamente eu havia o surpreendido dessa vez...

— Sakura...? - olhei-o interrogativamente.

— O que? - arqueei uma sobrancelha, vendo-o se levantar. Definitivamente ele parece estar muito pensativo. - Itachi...? - ele se aproximou de mim, ficando perto, mas me encarava muito seriamente.

— Nós definitivamente não somos mais amigos... - céus! Eu tive que me segurar para não cair para trás. Ele é tão direto! Mas... Isso não me diz muito...

— Hm... E o que somos mais exatamente? - ah Sakura sua idiota! Que pergunta mais estúpida!

— Devo dizer que estamos tendo um caso, então? - eu não sei como, só sei que o abracei e colei nossas bocas, novamente. Mas dessa vez num beijo 'de verdade'. Nos afastamos um pouco ofegantes e eu sorri.

— Eu to com fome, Itachi... - fiz uma pequena manha, vendo-o sorrir.

— Temos ensaio às duas horas... E já é uma e meia...

— Ah...! Então faz alguma coisa para nós comermos...!

— E sua mãe?

— Ligo para ela depois. Vamos! - não dei tempo para ele falar nada, pois o puxei pela mão para fora do quarto.


	10. Faceless

_N/A: E finalmente o último capítulo o/_

_Ah... não me matem por ter ficado tão... rápido... Mas não estou mais conseguindo escrever muita coisa nessa fic..._

_Sem contar que desde o 2º capítulo ela fugiu totalmente do que eu tinha planejado... _

_De qualquer forma, espero que gostem n.n_

* * *

Capítulo X – Faceless...

A manhã passou rápido e tive sorte demais por minha mãe não ter me matado, quando liguei para ela. Realmente, não tenho porque reclamar de minha mãe, ela sempre me entende!

Eu e Itachi ainda estamos esperando aqueles dois para ensaiar, mas acho que resolveram fazerem uma parada em algum lugar... Ri sozinha, sentada no sofá da garagem olhando Itachi ajeitar seu baixo, mas ele parou e me encarou, rindo também, independente de qual seria o motivo de eu estar rindo.

— O que foi?

— Nada não. Só estava pensando que Tenten e Neji devem ter parado em algum lugar por aí... - ri mais um pouco.

— Ah! Então é isso! - ele acompanhou minha risada. - Tem razão. Neji não se atrasa à toa.

Itachi não falou mais nada e voltou sua atenção para o baixo, começando a afiná-lo. Eu também não falei mais nada, continuando a observá-lo. "Ele definitivamente é o sonho de namorado de qualquer garota..."

oOo

Depois de boa meia hora esperando-os, finalmente, nós começamos o ensaio.

Como uma boa observadora, vi Tenten e Neji trocando olhares muito cúmplices e tive a ligeira impressão de que nosso baterista estava deveras nervoso, mesmo ele tentando manter toda aquela pose de 'nada me afeta'... Tive que me conter para não rir, pois se o fizesse estragaria totalmente a música.

Paramos de tocar após uma hora inteira e devo admitir, eu estava morta! Mesmo já tendo tocado muito mais do que isso. Nos sentamos no sofá, mas Neji pareceu fuçar em algum dos bolsos da mochila que havia trazido consigo e de lá retirou uma caixinha. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e quando caiu a ficha arregalei meus olhos, nem fazia um mês que estavam juntos e ele iria...! Não! Continuei de olho naquela caixinha e só quando ele parou em frente a Tenten é que desviei o olhar daquele objeto e direcionei-o para minha amiga, que estava muito assustada. Aposto que ela pensou o mesmo que eu...!

— Abra. – foi bem simples... Nada romântico para falar a verdade, pois ele simplesmente esperou ela pegar e virou a cara para o lado! Vi-a abrir e lá estavam duas alianças de compromisso. Oh céus! Fiquei babando nelas e imaginando que algum dia o amor da minha vida irá me dar um presente desses... Mas... O único problema é que nem namorado ainda tinha... Ou será que tinha? Cheguei a olhar de canto para Itachi, que estava ao meu lado, mas ele não demonstrava nada em sua bela face, nem mesmo um mísero sorriso. Suspirei aborrecida. É, definitivamente não tenho namorado... Enquanto Tenten agarrava Neji em nossa frente, fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos e novamente olhei de canto para Itachi e então vi um sorriso de canto em seus lábios, sorri também e ali ficamos até que os pombinhos resolvessem terminar com todos aqueles beijos, abraços e obrigados... Para que pudéssemos voltar a ensaiar...

oOo

— Finalmente! – falei me atirando no sofá.

— Ah Sakura nem foi tanto assim! – Tenten reclamou comigo.

— Não foi tanto assim porque não foram vocês que tiveram que aturar o resto do ensaio inteiro com todos esses beijos a cada cinco minutos! – reclamei, mas em tom de brincadeira. Tenten riu e me deu um leve tapa no braço.

— Sakura no baka!

— Nós estamos indo, Itachi, vem abrir a porta. – nossa! Que seco! Argh! Tenho que me acostumar com esse jeito de 'to nem ai' do Neji... Vi Itachi me olhando e dei de ombros, deitando totalmente largada naquele sofá.

— Já volto. – só isso ele disse e saiu pela porta junto com os outros dois, mas antes que saíssem da garagem ainda consegui escutar Tenten gritando um 'até amanhã e juízo!' Tive que rir, e aposto que os três me escutaram, porque riram logo após. Quem tem que ter juízo é ela e não eu! Ela é que está com um namorado...!

Fim do Pov da Sakura

Pov do Itachi

Onde a Tenten está com a cabeça para falar uma coisa daquelas?!

Acompanhei ambos até a porta e antes de fecha-la Neji me segurou pelo braço e Tenten me encarou séria.

— Não está pensando em ter só mais um caso com a minha amiga, não é? – vi-a estreitar os olhos e cerrar um dos punhos – Porque se está eu te bato, ouviu bem?

Neji riu da minha cara de espanto. Sim. Havia ficado espantado com a atitude de Tenten, ela estava tão sorridente até a pouco e do nada parecia mais uma assassina!

— Escute o que Tenten disse, vai ser melhor para você, porque não vou deixar meu amorzinho sujar suas mãos em você. – agora foi a vez de meu melhor amigo ter esse surto... Será que ambos estavam de complô contra mim?! Eu nunca disse que o que temos não possa virar um relacionamento sério!

— Não se preocupe. – puxei meu braço e fechei a porta, voltando até a garagem. E... Espera ai! Como esses dois seres sabiam que havia acontecido algo entre nós? Ah se depender do Neji, com certeza notou meus olhares para Sakura durante o ensaio inteiro... É... Com certeza foi isso, quando ele quer é um excelente observador, tenho até medo às vezes...!

Fim do Pov do Itachi

Pov da Sakura

Ah que saco! Suspirei novamente e resolvi fechar os olhos. O que eles estavam fazendo para demorarem tanto?! Abri meus olhos rápido, num pulo levantei do sofá e a passos rápidos fui até a porta. Abri-a com certa pressa e sem olhar muito passei por ela, mas não contava com uma pessoa, que provavelmente descia também apressada e o que ocorreu a seguir foi dois indivíduos no chão.

Olhei para quem havia aliviado minha queda e quase tive um surto ao ver Itachi.

— Desculpa Itachi! Não te vi! Desculpa, desculpa! – eu estava tentando me desculpar a todo o custo, já não chegava na escola? Agora eu tinha que esbarrar nele na própria casa dele? Ah que desastrada! Ele riu, provavelmente do meu espanto e meu embaraço todo.

— Se quiser ficar tão próxima é só falar... – ouvi-o falar em tom rouco, apertando meu corpo contra o dele, o que me fez ficar imediatamente vermelha.

— Eu lembro dessa frase... – tentei parecer natural, mas nada parecia natural para mim naquela hora...

— É... Lembrei que eu disse ela quando trombamos pela segunda vez. – Ele riu e eu sorri, mesmo que sem jeito. Ficamos nos encarando por longos minutos, eu nem mais lembrava que estávamos no chão e ele parecia nem se importar com o fato. Um silêncio horrível se fez presente. Apenas nos olhávamos, vagava meus olhos vez ou outra pela sua boca levemente entre aberta e não pude deixar de morder de leve meu lábio inferior. Estava nervosa e em expectativa. Ele é tão sexy...

— Sakura...? – ele me tirou de meus pensamentos.

— Hn...?

— Lembra quando disse que estávamos tendo um caso?

— Sim, o que tem? – agora olhava para ele sem entender absolutamente nada.

— Não estamos tendo um caso... – gelei na hora. E tenho certeza que meus olhos estavam marejados. Então no final o que aconteceu foi tudo, por acidente, um erro? Ah droga! Sakura sua idiota! Porque fica achando que ele te ama?! Porque!? Isso prova tudo! Ele não te ama... Foi só 'o momento...' ARHG!

— Nós estamos namorando. Aceita? – meus pensamentos pararam na mesma hora e eu olhei incrédula para ele. E as lágrimas que antes cairiam por ter sido deixada foram substituídas por algumas lágrimas de felicidade. Ah cara! Ele ta me pedindo em namoro, reage baka!

— C-claro...! – senti-o me abraçar forte e eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito, molhando um pouco sua camisa. Então senti uma mão em meus cabelos, acariciando-os suavemente e me permiti sorrir. Levantei meu rosto, ainda sorrindo aproximei nossas faces e juntei nossas bocas. Logo ele estava pedindo passagem e eu cedi. Nossas línguas disputava lugar, enroscando-se, dançando sensualmente... Até que nossos pulmões clamaram por ar e nos separamos um pouco ofegantes.

— Eu te amo.

— Como é? – ao escuta-lo, se é que eu escutei direito, arregalei meus olhos o máximo que pude e fiquei olhando-o totalmente pasma.

— Eu te amo, Sakura. – fiquei ainda encarando-o, sem conseguir crer que isso estava acontecendo. Ele no mínimo notou que a informação não estava conseguindo ser absorvida e sorriu, unindo nossas bocas e recomeçando mais um beijo. Porém, dessa vez com mais intensidade e com todo o sentimento que poderia ser posto nele. Novamente o ar se fez necessário e nos separamos. Eu sorria bobamente, e antes que ele falasse algo eu o abracei forte.

— Eu também Itachi! Te amo tanto...! – eu olhei para ele séria – Ficaremos juntos para sempre nee?

— Para sempre minha flor... Para sempre...

oOo

And You? Are you ready to love?


End file.
